


Disquietude

by qunnyv19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horror, Oneshot, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Harry selalu mendengar suara mengganggu di dalam kepalanya. Sampai suatu hari, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri itu semua. — Harry Potter, Dursley family





	Disquietude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley  
> Warning: Oneshot. Latar waktu: Harry Potter masih 10 tahun, belum mengenal Hogwarts. Supposed to be a dark, haunting fanfiction.  
> Enjoy!

.

Harry mendengar suara itu berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Bunyi kuku yang bergesek dengan papan tulis. Repetitif. Menggema di kepala, tak mau berhenti. Kedua matanya sudah terpejam erat-erat. Tubuhnya meringkuk di dalam selimut.

Dia—benci—Dudley.

Keringat dingin mengalir melalui tengkuk. Giginya bergemeletuk dalam kegelapan. Dia ingat dirinya ditertawakan oleh Dudley dan teman-temannya. Dikejar, diolok-olok, dihajar, ditendang, dipukul sampai berdarah dan gagang kacamatanya patah. Sangat jelas dalam memorinya likuid merah kental yang mengalir dari hidung dan pandangan mata yang semakin menggelap. Semakin diingat, semakin familier dirinya akan sensasi tersebut.

Harry Potter mendengar suara denging besi yang dipukul di dalam kepalanya. Teriakan-teriakan Bibi Petunia yang berdengung, kemudian bentakan Paman Vernon, dan cemoohan Dudley dengan suara melengking yang menyebalkan. Lalu kembali pada suara kuku yang mencakar papan tulis. Semakin lama semakin kencang ….

Kepalanya terasa penuh. Ia menjerit menyedihkan. Spontan, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri kemudian menggigit bibir sampai merasakan rasa yang sudah sering ia cecap saat merasakan hantaman tinju Dudley di perutnya.

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut di atas, kemudian langkah kaki menuju pintu lemari bawah tangga, di mana Harry sedang mendekam di dalamnya.

“—dasar, menyusahkan, bocah tak tahu aturan, mengganggu orang tidur malam-malam ….” gerutuan tersebut sampai di telinganya ketika langkah-langkah berat Paman Vernon mencapai bawah tangga. “Kau!” Terdengar tendangan di pintu, menyebabkan Harry tersentak di tempat tidurnya. “Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan itu, teriak-teriak di malam hari? Lihat hantu? Hah? Berisik, tahu tidak!” Gebrakan lagi di pintu sebelum Paman Vernon mengeluarkan ancaman-ancaman yang sudah sering Harry telan. “Teriak sekali lagi, tidak usah makan besok seharian!”

“Ya, Paman,” sahutnya, yang mungkin tak mencapai telinga Vernon Dursley ketika kembali terdengar langkah-langkah yang menjauh dari tempatnya. Harry berusaha mengatur napas yang tak beraturan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal. Tangannya berkeringat.

Suara-suara itu mengganggu kepalanya. Suara-suara yang selalu menemaninya ketika ia memikirkan hal-hal yang tak ingin diingat, atau mengkhayalkan situasi dan kondisi terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya esok hari. Begitu terus setiap hari, membuatnya berpikir lama kelamaan ini menjadi melodi kesengsaraannya.

Atau, melodi kematian.

.

.

.

Samar-samar Harry mengingat darah di tangannya. Di pakaiannya. Di kacamatanya. Di depannya. Tangannya sedang menggenggam pisau dapur. Di hadapannya terdapat potongan-potongan daging.

Apakah ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam?

.

.

.

“Tak ada makanan untukmu hari ini,” Bibi Petunia berujar ketus saat pagi harinya ketika Harry sedang menanyai soal sarapan. “Gara-gara kau Dudley tersayang tak bisa tidur. Apa sih yang kau lakukan teriak malam-malam?”

Harry tak menyahut, karena ia pun merasa percuma dan balasan yang ia berikan tak pernah menjadi respons yang diharapkan keluarga Dursley. Ia mulai menyiapkan sarapan yang disajikan untuk tiga orang: Paman Vernon, Bibi Petunia, dan Dudley Dursley.

“Kurasa kau tidak tuli, karena bibimu sedang bicara padamu!” Paman Vernon berteriak keras dari ruang tamu. Terdengar rengekan manja dari Dudley. “Atau kau tak punya mulut?”

“Ya, Bibi, Paman,” ia menjawab patuh, sementara kepalanya lagi-lagi meledak karena terlalu penuh, suara-suara tersebut kembali merebut atensinya dari jeritan-jeritan Vernon dan Petunia yang bersahut-sahutan.

Malamnya, ia kembali memutar ulang apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Lama-lama ia merasa otaknya seperti kaset rusak, mengulang hal yang tak perlu. Tonjokan Dudley, bahana tawanya yang membuat dongkol—dan _murka_ —serta antek-anteknya yang lain yang mempunyai wajah tolol yang sama, seringai yang sama, suara yang sama. Suara kuku di papan tulis dan dengung besi dan las kembali hadir di kepalanya.

Makin lama, hal itu menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Kedua tangannya mengepal, lengket karena keringat yang mengumpul dan derita yang dialaminya selama sepuluh tahun di kediaman keluarga Dursley.

Ia ingin berteriak lagi, melampiaskan apa yang ada di dalam kepala dan tubuhnya dan jeritan yang terngiang-ngiang, atau kilatan hijau yang tak pernah bisa ia pahami kadang-kadang melesat begitu saja lewat di matanya—atau di pikirannya—karena ia merasa ingin meledak, meledak, meledak. Tapi ia tak boleh meloloskan satu pekikan terkecil pun, atau ia tak boleh makan, tak boleh hidup.

Dan ia bertanya-tanya, apa poin penting dari eksistensinya di dunia dalam serpihan keluarga Dursley. Sejauh yang ia tahu, ia hanya menjadi pesuruh di sini.

Lalu ia membalik pertanyaan itu ke dalam otaknya, berbaur dengan jeritan-jeritan Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia tadi pagi, _mengapa keluarga Dursley yang sebegini mengerikannya bisa hidup?_

Di dalam kepalanya, ia melihat banyak hal yang terkadang ia tak sanggup memikirkannya lebih lama. Kilatan hijau, jeritan, lengkingan, suara tinju yang menohok perut dan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut, benturan kepalanya di meja, kaki yang berada di atas punggung untuk bahan tertawaan. Kemudian injakan keras meremukkan tulangnya. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang.

Perutnya seperti terpelintir karena bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang selintas berada di kepala.

.

.

.

Harry takut, Harry takut, Harry takut—tapi ia tak pernah menyuarakannya. Ia takut dengan hidup, takut dengan kenyataan, takut dengan dunia luar, takut dengan realita, takut dengan dunia fana, ia takut, takut, takut, semuanya begitu mengerikan di dunianya yang sempit dan kecil.

.

.

.

Saat itu sore hari ketika Harry dan Dudley sudah pulang, Bibi Petunia membersihkan piring-piringnya yang berharga (karena dia tidak mau Harry mengurus barang-barang yang menurutnya tak boleh digores dengan tangannya yang kotor) ketika Harry menghampiri Petunia di dapur.

“Apa?” sahut Petunia tak senang mendapati sosok kecil Harry di dekat rak piring. Harry berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa membuat bibinya tersinggung. Harry menyentuh hidungnya yang lagi-lagi patah karena perbuatan Dudley di sekolah.

“Hidungku patah la—“

“Salah siapa?” cibirnya, menjauh dari konter, tatkala Harry melangkah mendekat. Seperti Harry adalah makhluk yang mempunyai penyakit menular.

Dudley yang mendengar hal itu terbahak-bahak, memegangi perut besarnya yang ikut bergerak ketika ia tertawa.

“Aku tidak melakukan apa pun,” lanjut Harry, “Dudley dan teman-temannya yang langsung menonjokku.”

“Diam!” hardik Petunia, kemudian benar-benar melihat ke arah Harry. “Maksudmu, kau ingin menyalahkan Dudley-ku, begitu?”

Sebelum Harry sempat menjawab, Petunia sudah mendorong Harry menuju kamarnya di bawah tangga, dan menguncinya di sana.

.

.

.

Harry menatap saus yang mengalir di tangannya.

Ia mencicipinya sedikit.

Aneh, sausnya kali ini agak berbau anyir.

Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu, melanjutkan acara memotong makan malamnya. Daging-daging kali ini besar-besar dan banyak, mungkin terlalu berlebihan kalau ia memakannya sendiri. Padahal, biasanya ia tak mendapat jatah daging saat makan malam bersama keluarga Dursley.

.

.

.

Harry mendengar suara itu berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Bunyi kuku yang bergesek dengan papan tulis. Repetitif. Menggema di kepala. Tak mau berhenti. Kedua matanya sudah terpejam erat-erat. Tubuhnya meringkuk di dalam selimut.

Kemudian ia berusaha meredam suara di kepalanya dengan menjerit, mendekap mulutnya dengan bantal. Suara gaduh di atas, dan Paman Vernon yang berteriak-teriak.

Harry melihat pisau dapur yang ia selundupkan tempo hari, dan menyelipkannya di bawah selimut.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

“HARRY POTTER!” Vernon berteriak, kumisnya bergetar karena teriakannya yang dahsyat. “DIAM ATAU LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR SAJA, KALAU SETIAP MALAM KAU HARUS TERIAK-TERIAK BEGITU!”

“Lihat siapa yang teriak-teriak,” ucap Harry, kemudian ia sadar, bahwa kali itulah ia benar-benar melawan ucapan Pamannya.

“Apa kau bilang?” Paman Vernon mendekat, langkah-langkahnya menggema di ruangan. Suara kuku di papan tulis. Gigi yang menggeletuk. Besi dengan besi. Harry ingat bahwa ia menggenggam pisau yang berada dalam selimutnya erat-erat. Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan ucapan Vernon sekali lagi.

Itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Harry agak kewalahan menghabiskan makan malamnya hari itu. Pasalnya, ada tiga piring daging, dengan saus merah yang berada di atasnya, terlihat menggoda. Baunya agak aneh, namun Harry tak begitu mempermasalahkannya, mengingat ia memang tak begitu pandai memasak.

Ia menggunakan pisau dan garpu, mengucapkan selamat makan pada dirinya sendiri, dan menyantap sajiannya dengan tenang.

Di pojok ruangan, di dalam tong sampah, terdapat begitu banyak sampah dan tulang-tulang besar yang tertumpuk menjadi satu. []

.

**Author's Note:**

> I have trouble finishing this one.  
> Fanfiksi ini saya buat dari tahun 2016 sampai akhirnya baru dilanjutkan hari ini. Tadinya mau bikin fanfiksi edisi Christmas seperti yang saya buat tahun 2015, tapi, yah. *angkat bahu*  
> Hope you enjoy this, because it’s out of my comfort zone.  
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
